I chose Paris
by SaphRaine
Summary: What happens when Alice doesn't see Bella jump, because Jake is with her? What happens when Bella chooses Jacob before Edward truly returns?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I didn't realize how broken and empty I was until I saw Jacob's smiling face.

My father, Charlie, had been constantly badgering me to get out of the house. Until one day, he threatened to send me away to my mother in Jacksonville, Florida; I refused to extremities.

Maybe I should explain a little bit. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella to you. I live in a dreary little town called Forks, in Washington State; the rainiest place in the continental U.S. This little town had once held the most precious thing on this earth… Edward Cullen. He was beautiful, godly so, as were the rest of his family…my family – NO! I couldn't think of them like that anymore! Edward left me; he doesn't love me any longer. The most extraordinary part about him is not his ungodly self control, or his god like appearances, but, he is a vampire. As are the rest of his family. He doesn't love me, and since he left, I go about my day, and my life in a trance. My number one rule is to keep busy. Not have any time on my hands.

As I was saying before, Charlie has been badgering me to do something. So I told him that I was going to La Push (the Indian Reservation). That satisfied him.

"Bella, just know that I'm calling Billy and telling him you're coming down for a visit!" he called after me as I trudged outside on one of those rarely sunny days that we get. Ugh, like I needed him to check up on me. I walked down my drive way to the curb and got into my old, red Chevy truck that Charlie bought off of Billy. I started it up and it roared to life.

I kept looking in the mirror to look at the shadows beneath my eyes. I looked like the undead, possibly, even more so than the real thing… I drove carefully the whole way there. It took me twenty minutes. I eventually rolled into Jacob's driveway. He obviously heard the engine of my truck because he walked out of his garage with a confused look on his face.

I watched his face go from a scrunched up confused look, to one of pure delight, and a goofy grin was plastered on his face.

"Bells!" he yelled to me. He ran to the side of the truck and opened the door for me. He handed me out and grabbed me into a huge bear hug. I couldn't breathe. He set me down after he heard me gasping for air.

"Bells, no offense, but you look horrible!" he said it jokingly, but I could hear the concern behind the façade. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head so he could look at me. He stared deep into my eyes, scrutinizing my face. His eyes narrowed at me and I could feel a slight shake coming from him.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "I'll never forgive him for what he's done to you," he whispered, more to himself than to me. I jerked my face out of his grasp and ran for it. I didn't want him to see me cry. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

I ran down his driveway and onto a forest path that looked well worn. I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I was stumbling over rocks and branches. But I was lucky enough to catch myself most of the time. I came to a stop in front of a large log that was obstructing my way. I was looking in front of me, into the abyss that was the forest. I could feel heat on the back of my neck, and I thought it was the sun. Boy was I wrong! A pair of hands grabbed my side gently.

"Bella?" Jacob asked me softly. But I had no idea that he was there, and I spun around to look at him. Doing so cause me to back up, and trip over the log that I had stopped at. It was coming; the impending ground that would probably give me a concussion when I hit my head on it. But it never came. As swiftly as I had fallen, I was in Jacob's arms. He was holding my body tightly to his. It was comfortable; the forest was getting colder by the second and his body warmed me. I felt my knees give out and I sagged until he quickly supported my weight. I hugged myself to him. This is what I needed from my Jacob. I needed his support. I needed his comfort and friendship. I barely noticed when Jacob picked me up threshold style. I normally would have been mortified. I probably would have smacked him and yelled until he put me down. But now that I had started crying, I curled up into a little ball his arms wrapped tightly around me. He was holding me together so I didn't need to. I was balling into his bare chest. Why wasn't he wearing a shirt? I thought to myself. I felt him moving, and his breathing was ragged.

"Bella, shhh, honey, it's going to be okay! I'm here for you…forever and always" I heard him talking to me, but my sobs were getting louder. I didn't want to hear it. I couldn't use let him think that I was falling for him when I wasn't capable to fall for anyone. I closed my eyes and cried. Jacob took me back to his house. He kicked open the front door and took me into the small living room. He laid me on the couch. He gently lifted my head up and sat down where it had been. He put my head in his lap.

He was looking down at me, stroking my hair back from my face. With his free hand he took his thumb and wiped away the tears from each side of my face. I should have told him it was useless, that more would just replace them. I don't know how long I laid there, my head in his lap. With him stroking my hair, and wiping the fresh tears away from my face. He was looking at me with a concerned look on his face, but there was so much love in his eyes. It was almost unbearable to look into his eyes.

"Bella, honey, I need to tell you something. I know that you're hurt, bu-"

"Jacob? Bella's truck is here, where is she? I've missed her! Come help me into the house son," Billy was home.

"Yeah, Dad, I'll be right there." He looked at me apologetically, "I'll be right back honey, he told me quietly. I got up and went into the bathroom to see how puffy my eyes were, and if I could pass for normal in front of Billy. I tripped on a rug on the way there. When I got there, I closed the door and locked it.

I looked cautiously into the mirror that was hanging on the wall. I looked almost presentable. I turned on the faucet and let the cold water pour out into my cupped hands. I let enough gather in my hands, and I splashed it over my face. I dried my face on a towel that I realized smelled like Jacob. He had a soft woodsy smell. It smelled incredible. I finally unlocked the door and put on a brave face for Billy.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where I heard Billy and Jacob talking.

"Dad, she's not doing so good, she was balling her eyes out right before you got here. I suppose she went to clean herself up." I started to walk into the kitchen like I hadn't heard anything. They both looked up at me when I walked into sight.

"Bella!" Billy said enthusiastically towards me. I walked over and gave him a hug, "How're you holding up kid?" he asked me quietly.

"Dad!" Jacob yelled at Billy, "I told you not to say anything."

"No, Jake, it's okay. I'm fine Billy, how are you?" I asked politely.

"Hey, Bells, let's go for a walk!" Jacob jumped up suddenly asking me.

"Um, sure Jake, I guess. If that's what you want," I told him suspiciously. Jake grabbed my hand and he was dragging me behind him out the door of his small house. He went into his garage and grabbed his bike. He jumped on and kick started it to life.

"Jump on Bells!" he sounded enthusiastic. I loved the bikes. I had brought them to him a while ago. That was before he decided to ignore me. That was before I had found out that my best friend was a werewolf. It was amazing how little it took for me to trust him again. I trusted him with my life. I jumped on and we were flying up a path that looked like a badly constructed dirt road.

I yelled up to Jake, "Jake! Where are we going?" we were going up a large hill now. I looked to my right side. Whoa! This was more than a hill! We were on a cliff face. He slowed to a stop at the top of the cliff.

"We're going cliff diving, Bella!" he told me excitedly. He put the bike on its kickstand and I hopped off. I was immediately excited.

"Oh yes!" I was so ready for this. Jake grabbed me from behind and put his arms all the way around me.

"Okay, Bella, I'm going to hold onto you. Don't try and get out of my grasp. I need to keep a hold of you the entire time. I don't want to get separated. Just make sure you take a deep breath right before we go underwater, okay?" he asked me.

"Yes, whatever you say Jake." I told him.

"Bella, one last thing," he said softly into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me once again.

"Yes, Jacob?"

"Do you trust me, Bella?" he asked me solemnly.

"With my life, Jacob," I told him quietly. I knew wholeheartedly that it was the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

BellaPOV

He wrapped his arms around me tighter. I leaned my head back onto his chest as he slowly walked us forward. I could feel my feet hit the edge of the cliff.

"When I say jump, jump, because I'm going to jump with you. Just jump feet first, okay Bella?"

"Okay, Jake"

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Jake?"

"Jump!" he said in my ear. I jumped. I kept my feet beneath me. I gripped Jacob's arms with as much strength as I could. I would probably end up bruising my hands. And I let out an ear piercing scream the entire way down. I didn't know how close we were to the water, and I was still screaming. I screamed louder when I realized that I didn't know when I should breathe. I couldn't see the water around Jacob's ginormous arms.

Just as I was wondering what I was going to do, Jacob leaned his head towards mine.

"Breathe, Bella, breathe!" he yelled into my ear. I gulped in as big of a breath as I could manage. My feet hit the water first, but it was so fast that it felt like my whole body hit at the same time. The water was freezing, but it instantly numbed me. I could feel Jacob propelling our bodies to the surface.

I could see the light filtering through the surface of the water. My eyes began to burn from the sea water, but I kept them open anyways. I looked where I could which was in front of me, and slightly below me. I looked and I thought I saw someone. I thought I saw Edward. I did a double take and now nothing was there. My heart accelerated and I began to hyperventilate. It was too late, I realized then. I began to hyperventilate while underwater! I practically inhaled a huge gulp of seawater. It burned my nostrils and throat and I began to choke from the lack of oxygen. Everything went black from then on. I didn't realize it when my head broke through the surface, or when Jake was screaming my name. Or even when he started to give me CPR; breathing into my mouth and pressing on my lungs, trying to get the water out.

I did however notice when water was pouring out of my mouth and I was sputtering, trying to breathe, and wiping water out of my eyes. God what a horrible nightmare this turned out to be.

"Jake? What happened?" I asked him slightly confused.

"Bella, honey! Are you alright?" he asked me, he picked me up like I weighed nothing. He was carrying me across First Beach and up to his little house…once again. I was soaking wet and I didn't know what was going on.

"Jake, I'm fine I think." I looked up at him and disbelief was written across his face. He looked concerned. And there it was again, that undeniable love that was emanating from his eyes. It was hard to look him in the eyes. He once again kicked the door open and brought me into his little living room. He once again laid me on the couch and sat down with my head in his lap. Billy was rolling behind us and stopped to look at me.

"Well what the hell happened?" he asked Jacob.

"We went cliff diving and I think that Bella tried to breathe under water. Or else she just lost her breath. When we got to the surface she was unconscious." Jacob explained to his father.

"Okay, here's how this is gonna go," Billy said to us, "I'm not gonna tell Charlie that you were cliff diving. But I don't want another episode of this. So, Bella, no more cliff diving for you and Jake, go get her some of your clothes and she can leave her clothes here for me to wash. We'll say that you threw her into the water unexpectedly and she needed dry clothes."

Billy was a life saver. "Thanks Billy," I told him gratefully. If Charlie knew anything about this, he would have a heart attack and send me away for sure. And if he didn't send me away, I would probably never be allowed to see Jake again, and I couldn't deal with that right now. He was my glue.

"You're welcome, Bella. Jake, I'm gonna go up to Sue's for a while. You two behave yourselves now. No more cliff diving." He told us sternly, but couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Jake, if I tell you what happened, will you promise to not get mad?" I asked timidly.

"Of course honey, I could never be mad at you." He told me soothingly.

"I opened my eyes underwater and I thought I saw something…well, someone. And then I breathed in, but when I looked again it…he wasn't there." I told him quietly.

"You thought you saw the bloodsucker." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." My voice was small. I could feel Jacob trembling beneath me. But he calmed himself with a deep breath.

"Bella, I'm gonna go get you some clothes." He sat me up and I hugged my knees to my chest when he left the room. I didn't want him to be mad at me.

When he came back he didn't have anything. I gave him a questioning glance.

"The clothes are in the bathroom for you. I didn't think that you needed my help getting dressed. I could if you wou-"

"No, Jacob, I think that I can handle it myself, thanks." I told him a little bit too fiercely. He only chuckled a little bit under his breath. I walked into the bathroom once again. I looked at the pile of clothes. He had given me a pair of black sweat pants, a grey tee shirt and a pair of plaid boxers. I guess I was okay with them. I didn't really know about the boxers, but I chose to ignore the fact that he had probably worn them before. I tore off my shirt. I decided to leave my bra on. I didn't want to draw any more attention to myself by not wearing a bra. I stripped my jeans and panties off. I threw on the boxers, and pulled on the sweatpants. They clung to my hips barely, and practically were falling off of my small frame. I slipped into the grey tee shirt. It must have been from when he was little because it fit me snugly. It even showed off some of my midriff. It made me look rough, but sexy at the same time. What a combination to have when I'm around a hormonal teenage werewolf. My hair was messy, which just added to the previous combo. Ugh, great.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where Jake sat, patiently waiting for me. He looked up when I came out. He flashed me a grin, looking at me from head to toe. He got to my chest and burst out laughing. I really didn't appreciate it.

"What is your problem?" I asked him incredulously. I could feel the blood rush to my face. I was beet red, I could tell. I was also a little hurt by his reaction.

"Bella, honey, no! Just, look at the shirt." He tried to explain to me. I looked down and what I saw horrified me. My bra was still wet (obviously) and when I had put the shirt on my bra had gotten my shirt wet. So now, there was a wet outline of my bra painted onto Jacob's shirt. I was mortified to say the least. I turned and began to run back into the bathroom. Before I could get two steps away, I felt Jacobs arms enclose around me. Dammit Jake!

"Honey, you don't have to be embarrassed!" he promised me. He picked me slightly off the floor and carried me to the couch, pulling me into his lap. I hid my face in my hands. No sooner did I do that and he pulled my hands away and turned me to face him. I don't know what made him do it. But first he hugged me and then he pulled me back to look at him.

"Can I tell you what I was trying to earlier, without you getting mad, or upset, or crying?" he asked me carefully, watching me for my reaction.

"Yes Jacob, I promise." I told him, instantly regretting it.

"Bella, I know that you're hurting. I know that better than anyone. I've been trying to help you. I've been trying to put you back together. I know it's not going to be easy. I promise you though, that no matter how frustrating this gets, no matter how mad we get at each other, I'm never going to walk away from you. I also want you to know, Bella, that I love you. I love you more than you could ever possibly know. I love you the right way Isabella."

He grew quiet for a moment. He looked at me with love in his eyes. And then something happened. The love was still there, but something else was there too, something new. He stood up with me in his arms and put me on the couch. He leaned down and grabbed my chin, and gently brought my face close to his. I feared that he was going to kiss me, but he didn't. He looked me in the eyes.

"I'll be back soon, stay here." He was tearing off his shirt as he walked out the door. I wonder what he had to tell his brothers. As I was caught up in my own thoughts and speculations, I heard a huge howl rip through the air. It sounded happy, elated. I didn't know what was going on. I was still wondering what was going on when Jake walked back into the room with a broad grin on his face and just his shorts on.

"Jake, what was that all about?" I asked him.

"Bella, Bella, honey, I'm so happy right now I could burst!" he told me as he swept me up into his arms. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What is going on Jacob?"

"Bella, I _imprinted_!" he told me joyously, "I imprinted on you, Bella!"

All I could think was _Oh. My. God._


	3. Chapter 3

BellasPOV

Right now, there was only one word on my mind. I sat in Jacob's lap in a trance like state of mind. The only thought that was in my mind, was the word _Imprinted_. What the hell was I going to do now? I had a vampire who stole my heart the moment I set eyes on him. And he took it to wherever he ran off to. Then, I had my best friend who already thought he was in love with me, now he thought he had a wolfy-claim to me. Oh good grief.

The look on Jacob's face went from excited to distraught.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong, honey?" he was talking to me, I realized. I shook my head a little, trying to clear it.

"You _imprinted_ on me, Jacob? How do you know?" I asked incredulously.

"Bella, it's something that you just know. There wasn't much difference for me, but it happened. When you imprint, you're entire universe, you're entire world is solely centered on this one person. My life is already centered on you Bella. The only difference is that when I was outside, I could feel a…a physical pulling. Something was literally pulling me back towards you."

"Jacob," I started to tell him…what was I going to tell him? I stopped at his name.

"Bella, I know that you don't love me like I love you. But you will. It's not easy to resist." He promised me.

I didn't know what to say to that. But I was going to try anyway.

"Jake, I think I need to go home now." I got up and grabbed my wet clothes, I would just take them home wet. "I'll bring your clothes back soon." I told him. I walked out the door and out to my truck.

"Wait, Bella!" he came running after me. He grabbed my arm gently and turned me so I was facing him, "Bella, there's a bonfire tomorrow night on the rez. I would love it if you came. I could even pick you up!" he offered. He sounded excited, but I could hear the fear of rejection in his voice. Ugh, what was I going to do? I asked myself.

"Jake, yeah, I'll come tomorrow night. I would love if you picked me up." I told him only somewhat reluctantly. I hadn't seen everyone in such a long time. I missed Emily.

"Great, Bella! I'll be there at 6:30. We eat at 7:00 and the bonfire starts at 8:00! Bye, Bella! I love you," he yelled over his shoulder at me. I was about to get in my ancient truck when I felt his scorching arms around my waist. He turned me around and pulled me into a careful, gentle hug. I decided a hug wasn't too much to ask for, so I wrapped my arms around his too warm torso. He finally let go of me and I pulled back.

"I love you, Bella," Jake told me as he turned and walked back into his house. My mind was abuzz with thoughts. I didn't know what to think. I got into my ancient truck and started it up. I backed out of his drive way and headed home. I quickly glanced outside my window and saw a humongous russet wolf running through the trees along the road. _Jacob…_ was all I could think. I reached my house within fifteen minutes. I had pushed my truck to the fastest it could go. I just wanted to get home. I pulled into my drive way and cut the engine. Charlie wasn't home yet. That's a very good thing since I'm wearing Jake's clothes…I didn't even want to think about what he would say, or what he would think.

I took the key to the house out of my pocket and unlocked the house. I put the key on shelf hanging on the wall. I went to put my wet clothes into the wash. After I had started a load I jogged up the stairs. I opened my door and was about to turn on the light when I looked ahead of me into my room. _Edward!_ I turned to the light switch and flicked it on. Even though my actions took up only a fraction of a second, when I turned back, he wasn't there anymore. My hallucinations were going to give me a heart attack. I walked over to my bed and threw myself down. I lay my head on my crossed arms ready to cry my eyes out. That's all I wanted to do.

I wondered what Jacob was doing now. I realized now, that I missed him terribly. I wanted to get up and go back over there. _What is wrong with me_? I asked myself.

_"Bella, I know that you don't love me like I love you. But you will. It's not easy to resist."_ His words ran through my mind. Was his imprinting on me the cause of this sudden….longing for him?

"I hate mythical creatures!" I screamed to no one in particular. I heard fast loud footsteps on the stairs. My door burst open and in ran Jacob!

"What the hell, Jacob?" I yelled at him. He looked down at me and smiled infinitesimally; I was still wearing his clothes. Ugh.

He seemed to remember why he just burst through my door, almost breaking it. "Bella! Where the hell is the damned bloodsucker?" he growled at me.

"What!?" I screamed.

"I smell him. I followed you home to make sure you got here safely, and then I saw him jump out your window and run through the woods! Why was he here? Please tell me, Bella! Is he back?" he looked at me like the next words out of my mouth were what is world depended on.

I didn't know what to say. Edward was really here! It wasn't just a figment of my imagination! Then the hole started to fester, and open wider than it had in a long time. I crumpled and fell to the ground in pain. Jacob caught me before I actually hit the ground. He carried me to my bed and laid me down, and covered me up. He lay behind me with his arms wrapped around me, holding me together. I cried myself to sleep in Jake's arms.

My dream was filled with Edward, as usual, but Jake was there also.

"Get out of here leech!" Jake growled at Edward.

"As if I would leave my Bella here, with a temperamental dog!" Edward growled back.

"I'm putting her back together! She's finally moving on from you. Do you know how bad she was? She wouldn't eat, or drink, and when she managed to sleep, she woke up screaming!"Jacob hissed. He grew quiet for a moment. Edward hissed, at what I didn't know. Maybe a memory Jake had or something.

"I only came to check on her. I miss her, but she is doing what I wanted her to. Get over me, and find someone else. But not with you! You're even more dangerous than I am. You can't be with her. If she's going to be with _you_ then I will fight for her." Edward informed Jacob. He was going to fight for me! No! This was just a dream.

"No, Edward, don't." I mumbled. Did I just say that out loud? I hope Jacob hadn't heard me talking in my sleep. The dream Edward and Jacob stopped talking.

Then Jacob's voice came, "Bella, honey? Are you awake?" A part of my conscious brain realized something…this wasn't a dream! I jerked myself awake and sat up in my bed looking around my room. There standing in the middle of the room was Jake, and Edward.

_Oh my God!_ I thought to myself again. That's like the fifth time I've said or thought that today. I was turning into Jessica. I laughed a little at that.

"Bella?" it was Edward who was talking to me this time. I cowered in the corner of my bed. "Bella, you don't have to be scared of Jacob," I laughed out loud right in his face.

"Why would I be afraid of Jacob?" I asked him, "You're the one that killed me!" he cringed. I didn't care if I was being rude, or mean. I hurt me. He had to deal with the consequences. Which were me being incredibly mad and me being in love with Jacob. Oh my God didn't I really just think that? I mentally cringed. I guess I had to admit it. Not only did I love Jacob, but I was _in_ love with him.

I had to tell them sometime. "Edward," I started out softer, "Edward, you left me. You don't love me. Why are you here?" I asked him with sadness in my voice. I was looking down at my hands. I was trying to hold in the tears.

"No! Bella, I lied to you. I needed you to believe that I didn't love you so you would let me leave. I didn't want you getting hurt anymore!" his voice was velvet smooth. Just like I remembered it to be; I wanted to believe him, but I just couldn't.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, Edward, but Victoria's been after me since you left! If it weren't for Jacob and the pack, I wouldn't be alive!" he looked at me horrified. His eyes went from ocher to coal black.

"Victoria!" he hissed.

"Edward, you left, it's none of your business anymore. I love Jacob, and it's his job to protect me. He's been doing it so far, so there's no need for you to interfere." I spat. Venom was in my voice as I said it. I felt bad but I didn't waver. I knew what would happen if I let Edward back in my life. I didn't want it to happen again, so he couldn't be in my life…no matter how badly it hurt me.

"If it's what _you_ want, Bella, I'll leave you and Jacob to be together. Is that what _you_ want, Bella?" he asked me. He was looking up at me intently he was on his knees in front of me and staring at me from underneath his eyelashes.

"That is what would make me the happiest, Edward." I told him so quiet I almost thought he would hear. I knew Jacob didn't hear because he was leaning closer to hear what I had said. I told a half truth. It would make me miserable if I didn't have Edward in my life, but it would make me happy knowing I was making Jake happy. And it would make me happy knowing that Jake would never hurt me. I would never know that with Edward.

"If that's what will make you happy, Bella, I'll leave you alone." He said sadly. His voice was filled with agony. The look in his eyes made me want to throw my arms around his neck and hold him tight to me. But I couldn't. I'd made my bed, now I had to lay in it.

"You heard her, leech." Jacob spat, "she doesn't want you in her life ever again,"

"I'm gone." His words sounded final. He jumped out of the window, but not before I thought him says something. I didn't know what he said.

"Jake, what did he say before he jumped out the window?" I asked him.

"Vol- something." He told me. "Vol" something? I had no clue what that meant. (A/N since Alice doesn't come to get her and tell he what is happening when he goes, she doesn't really remember about Voletrra).

"Honey, are you okay?" Jacob asked me softly. He sat down cross legged on my bed next to me. He pulled me into his lap and hugged me to him. I felt safe. I wasn't really feeling guilty anymore for turning Edward away. I only felt bad that I had hurt him. But not too badly, only because I felt safe and complete now that I was in Jacob's arms.

I looked up into Jacob's dark, deep eyes and smiled. "I think I'm gonna be just fine, Jake. I'm gonna be okay; I have you, and I'm safe because of you." I told him sincerely.

"Bella?" he said my name hesitantly.

"Yeah, Jake?" I asked him.

"I love you, my angel."

"I love you too, Jacob." I told him. And I really meant it too. He looked down into my eyes and I could tell that he believed me

I got out of his lap and lay down on my bed. I was exhausted! Mythical creatures tire me out.

"So," Jacob started, "what's this I hear about you hating mythical creatures?" he asked me with sudden interest.

"I was mad at you, and Edward." I started but he cut off my next sentence.

"I thought that you didn't know he was here?"

"Are you going to let me finish this time?" I asked him indignantly.

"Yes," he said a bit sheepishly.

"I came in my room and I saw him. I went to turn on the light, and when I looked back, he wasn't there. I thought it was just another hallucination. I was mad at him for making me see things. But, I guess it really was him." I told him.

"Oh. Why were you mad at me?"

"I was only mad because I didn't know what I was going to do about the whole imprinting thing. But as soon as I began to think about you, I started to miss you terribly. I remembered what you said about how it's hard to resist. I realized I didn't want to resist."

Jacob looked down at me grinning broadly. He looked silly, but I supposed that what I had just told him made him happy. He pulled me closer to him, and I snuggled into his side. After only a minute of that, I sat up out of his grasp and slung my blanket over the side of the bed, onto the floor. Jake was blanket enough, I was burning up. He laughed quietly; I knew he secretly loved making me warm. I was such a freeze baby. I lay along his side as he held me tightly to his side. But at the same time it was gentle. I knew that I was safe. Before long I began to drift off to sleep. I was about halfway under when I heard Jacob speak.

"Bells? Are you awake?" he asked me quietly.

"No, Jacob I'm sleeping," I said sarcastically.

"Oh." was all he said.

"Now go to sleep!" I muttered somewhat angrily.

"Good night my sweet Bella," he said sweetly.

"Good night Jacob." It barely was out of my mouth before I fell into a deep sleep filled with Edward and Jacob.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

When I woke up the next morning, I could still feel Jacob's body against my own. It was pleasantly warm since my blanket was still thankfully on the ground. I think that if I had my blanket over me and had Jacob by my side all night, I would have suffocated! I looked out my window and saw beams of sunlight. Ah, the rare sunny day in Forks, Washington. At least I knew that I wouldn't be bothered by Edward. I lay in my bed curled up in Jacob's arms listening to his heart beat.

I began to think about the events from the day before. Edward came back for me. He said that he lied to me before, that he really truly did still love me. Ugh. I sighed inwardly and outwardly. What a mess. But I picked Jacob. I wouldn't change my decision. I was now Jacob's girlfriend. I shifted slightly down because I was a little bit uncomfortable how I was laying down.

Jacob must have felt me move because after I stopped moving he whispered in my ear, "You say interesting things in your sleep, did you know that Bells?"

"Ugh. What did I say?" I asked in a whisper.

"You kept saying my name. All night long, you kept saying my name. And then I wrapped my arms around you about midnight and when I did you said 'I love you, Jacob Black.'" He told me. I could hear the smugness in his voice.

"Yeah, well, I say a lot of things in my sleep. Don't get a big head about it."

"Too late!" came his laughing reply. He was being kind of loud.

"Did Charlie leave already?" I asked him quietly.

"Yep, he and Billy went for a two day fishing trip. He left you a note down stairs. I convinced Billy to get Charlie out of the house for a couple of days. They'll be back around sundown tomorrow." He sounded proud of himself. I laughed lightly. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and put his head in the crook of my neck. He breathed in deeply, and exhaled.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I asked him, still laughing.

"Smelling you," was his simple reply, "You smell amazing, Bella." He told me.

"Right," I said skeptically.

"Oh, Bella, I forgot to tell you! Since Billy and Charlie are gone on a fishing trip, we're not doing the legend bonfire tonight. Instead, you and I are going to make our own bonfire. If they pack sees the fire, they can join us, but I plan on spending the night alone with you." He told me happily.

A night alone with Jacob sounded good to me. We needed time to figure out what our relationship was. This would be the perfect time to do it. I realized that my breath probably reeked. I shot up out of my bed, but I was hindered by Jacob's enormously long arms.

"Jake! I need to go get dressed!" I said this as I heard my phone begin to ring. I hurried over to my desk as Jacob tried to chain me to the bed with his arms. "Jake! Let go! My mom is calling me!"

I finally made it to the desk before my phone stopped ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, honey!"

"Hey, Mom, how are you?" I greeted her.

"Bella, You have the weekend off, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I do Mom, but I kinda had plans…" I started.

"Oh, Bella, honey! My best girlfriend is getting married, and she invited you. Of course you can bring E- I mean an escort if you would like," her voice was pleading with me, "Please, Bella, please, I'm begging you! I've been dying to show you off!"

"Oh, mom, I don't know. It's such short notice. I don't know if I could get plane tickets in time."

"I already bought two tickets online. Just give your name and a guest name. It's under Bella Swan and guest. Please! Bella, please; all you have to do is get a dress and some shoes. And get a tux for your date."

"I – Mom, I'm gonna call you back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting. Bye honey!"

"Bye, mom,"

I turned to Jacob and looked at him warily.

"What does your mom want?" he asked. He was holding back a smile. I knew he had heard the whole conversation.

"Don't act like you didn't hear the whole thing! I know you did!"

"Are we really gonna go, Bella?" he asked eagerly. He looked excited. Ugh, he wanted to go, and he looked so excited…hadn't I already made him happy enough? This was just great.

"Yeah, Jake, we can go." I said sounding only slightly surly. I plastered a fake smile on my face.

He picked me up and swung me around. His deep laugh sounded through the house. Thank God Charlie wasn't here. I couldn't help but laugh a little at his exuberance. It felt like he planned this, but I knew that he wasn't capable of going to such lengths. But I still couldn't help but feel that way. After he set me down he leaned down to my height and kissed me lightly. I grabbed my phone from the desk and hit the two key; speed dial for my mother.

"Bella?" she asked from the other end of the phone.

"What time do we have to be at the airport?" I asked her.

There was a squeal from the end, "Really, Bella? Oh this is so great! I want you at the airport by one o'clock! Your plane leaves at two!"

"Okay, mom, if I'm gonna be on time, then I have to go shopping! I'll be there, just make sure that you pick me and my escort up. What time does the wedding start?" I questioned her.

"It starts at six. You'll be here in plenty of time! It only takes about three hours to get here! So you'll be here by five, and you'll have an hour to get ready! Happy shopping! Bye honey!" she hung up before I could get a word in edgewise.

It was eight A.M. now, so we had a couple of hours before we had to be at the airport.

"Jake, did you hear the conversation?"

"Honestly, Bells, I didn't." he answered a little bit sheepishly. I wondered why.

"We have to be at the airport by one o'clock. You call Billy and tell him and Charlie what's going on. I'll throw some clothes on and get ready to shop. Do you have a tux?"

"Yeah, I actually do. I don't know how well it will fit me though."

"These are the times I miss Alice," I muttered to myself.

"What did you say?" he asked loudly. Uh oh; I hadn't really meant to say that.

"Nothing, Jake; let's go to your house to see if your tux fits!" I said hurriedly. I ran down the steps as fast as I could without tripping and grabbed my keys from a hook. Jake followed me out the door and we got into my truck. I started it up and thankfully it caught without problems. It took us twenty minutes to get to Jake's house. With his superfast dog speed, he quickly tried on his tux. We were lucky that it was too big on him when he last wore it. Now, it almost fit perfectly. We had been gone for a half hour so far.

It took us an hour to get to Port Angeles. I went to a familiar dress shop. This is where Angela, Jessica, and I had gone to get their dresses for a dance last year. Jacob sat down in a chair and prepared to watch.

I combed the racks looking for something I thought was suitable. I had a credit card, and I didn't have to pay for the plane tickets, so I decided that I would go all out. This would be a first date for Jake and I, and I wanted to look good. Alice would be proud. No! Stop it, Bella! I thought to myself. I managed to look unaffected. Just a small frown and cringe. I picked out three dresses. Two of them were identical except one was canary yellow, and the other a bright candy apple red. It had two inch thick straps that met in the back in an "X." The front cupped both of my breasts, and showed the skin in between. It was satin. I could pull it off without a bra. It would nicely show off what little cleavage I did have. The other one was a black one shoulder dress. The material was silk. I tried on the black one. I put it on and it fit like a glove. But I didn't even bother showing Jacob. I just didn't like it. I looked at the tag and then I really didn't like it. It was priced at $995. I almost fainted.

I looked at the other two dresses they cost the same. $195, that was more affordable. I tried on the yellow one and walked out of the dressing room. Jacob was looking around the store. His eyes settled on me and his jaw dropped. I laughed a little bit and ran back into the dressing room. I locked it and took off of the yellow dress. I drew on the red one. I looked at myself in the mirror. My jaw dropped this time. I realized that there was a jeweled clasp in the front of the dress. The red contrasted with my hair perfectly. It showed off my cleavage perfectly. It fit me like a glove. Better than the black one even. Even though it was identical to the yellow one, except the color, it was just….better.

"Jake?" I called from inside the dressing room, "Can you bring me the shoes that I picked out? Just slide them under the door, please!" I called. I waited until he slipped them under the door. They were heels. But I would have Jacob by my side the entire night. He would catch me before I even had time to fall towards the floor. I just knew he would. They were silver and jeweled. They had a cross over the top of my foot. There were two parallel straps along the side of my foot, and one that went diagonally across those two straps. That design was on both sides of my foot. Then there was a strap that went around my ankle. Only the cross over the top of my foot was jeweled. But, hanging from the top strap that went around my ankle was a hanging design of jewels. They were perfectly beautiful. I put them on with the red dress.

I opened the door and poked my head out of the door, "Are you ready Jacob?" I asked in a sultry voice: low and seductive.

"Umm…sure?" he said it like a question. I stepped out of the dressing room so he could see what outfit I had put together. His jaw dropped to the floor. He was practically drooling. We might need a cleanup in aisle three! I laughed silently.

I smirked at him, "What? Do you see something you like?" I asked seductively, once again. He swallowed heavily.

"Bella, please tell me that you're buying that," he was practically begging me. "I will be the envy of every man there, including the groom," he said with such sincerity that I couldn't possibly doubt him.

"Yes, I think I will." I scurried back into the dressing room to change back to street clothes. I quickly changed and brought my items to the counter. Jacob was looking out the window of the store. I gave the sales lady my credit card. Oh boy! I signed my name and we were off to the airport. We had already packed a quick bag. I didn't really pack any pajamas. I slipped a few cute things into my purchase without Jacob knowing it.

We had been gone for about three hours since we left the house. I looked at my phone. It was eleven thirty. Okay, a little more than that. We had a couple of hours before we had to be at the airport.

"Jake, let's go get some lunch!" I suggested.

"Yeah, okay. We could do that." He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the dress shop hand in hand. We walked down the sidewalk and came up to a restaurant. It looked familiar. It took me all of about a half of a second to figure out why. It as the restaurant that Edward took me to after he saved me from the men, on my last trip to Port Angeles. Jake was looking at it with interest.

"Hey, do you want to go in here?" he asked me.

"No! No, I've heard it's got really horrible food there!" I lied easily, trying to cover up my initial outburst. "Let's go somewhere else," I suggested.

"Okay, if you want to."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay everyone!!**

We walked for a few more minutes down the street and came to another small restaurant. Thankfully it was one that had no memories associated with the Cullens. It was just a little bar and grill type place. But they had one of the biggest burgers that I had ever seen in my life. And of course, Jacob just had to get it. I got a salad. It was a nice little restaurant. I now had a good Jacob memory. I sipped on my coke and watched Jacob eat his burger. Only a werewolf could actually get their whole mouth around that big of a burger. Somehow, Jacob ate the entire thing. We were quiet during our lunch. It was a comfortable silence. I paid the check and left a tip. We got up to leave and we passed a group of men.

One of them whistled my way and I threw him a disgusted look. Jacob threw him a glare. The guy either didn't see it, or he chose to ignore it. I practically dragged Jacob out of the restaurant so he didn't get arrested for beating the guy up. We were just getting into our car when a voice called out.

"Hey, sugar," I spun on my heel and looked to see if the guy looked as stupid as he seemed, "What's your name?" he asked me, his breath was blowing in my face, I wanted to gag from the scent of alcohol on his breath; alcohol and Cheetos. Yuck.

He grabbed my wrist and started to put his arm around me. I tried to duck out of his grasp, but it didn't work so well. I ended up falling backward and he caught me fully in his arms. I could feel his hand making it's towards my ass. This wasn't going to go anywhere good. I could hear Jacob begin to growl deep in his chest. I could feel when he was close because I could feel the heat emanating off of his body. I could feel one of Jake's huge hands on my waist and the other one peeling the man off of me. He pushed me lightly towards the car I got in and locked the doors. I couldn't hear anything. Jake was obviously talking in a low voice.

When he was finished talking with the man, he pushed him towards the restaurant and sent him stumbling. He caught himself and practically ran into the restaurant. Jacob walked around to the driver's side of the car and tried to open the door. I looked out at him and then unlocked the door. He climbed in and sat for a minute clenching and unclenching the steering wheel. After five minutes of silence he turned to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked me, his voice shaky.

I looked at him stupidly for a minute and then threw my arms around his neck and hugged him to me as hard as I possibly could. He put his arms around me and hugged me back fiercely. It was strong, but not strong enough to crush me completely. I couldn't believe that any of that had just happened. I pulled my arms away from his neck and put them on his chest.

"I'm so sorry about that, Bella," Jacob whispered to me, "I should have known that something like that would happen. I should have got you out of there quicker." He told me.

"Well, I just want to forget about it! We should probably get going. We need to get to the airport," I reminded him of our date in Florida. He worked his way through traffic towards the airport. I put my head against the window and closed my eyes.

Ten seconds later, I was opening my eyes to Jacob looking into my eyes. We were parked and he was standing by me with the passenger's side door open. I gave him a confused look.

"Bells, you were passed out for an hour. Its one o'clock now, we have to get inside and get our luggage through. We can't miss our plane."

We walked through the airport and had our baggage tagged and sent through security. Jacob and I went through security also. He could barely fit through the portal. I almost peed myself laughing. We took our boarding passes and went to find our waiting area.

Outside our terminal we sat down in some of the few chairs that were open. It was packed in the small waiting area. This was just wonderful. Apparently my mother had paid the extra to have us sit together. Even though our last names began with letters that were far away from each other's, we still were going to be sitting by each other. I was very grateful to her for that. We were going to be sitting in seats A2, and B2. We would be right next to each other.

"Seating area one, may now pass through the terminal and board the plane." A voice came over the loud speaker and said. I looked at my boarding pass and seen a number one practically in the middle. I looked at Jacob's and saw the same. I grabbed my carry on, and Jacob's hand. I towed him to the terminal and began walking through the long hallway that led us to our plane.

When we were on the plane and seated, the plane was already beginning to fill up quickly. Within ten minutes, we were off the ground and in the air. After grabbing Jake's hand, I leaned my head against the window and promptly fell asleep. I slept for the whole time we were in the air. Jacob shook me awake when we were circling the landing strip. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"What time is it, Jake?" I questioned him.

"It's about three o'clock."

"Wait! Is it three o'clock our time, Jacob?"

"What do you mean 'our time'?" he asked me.

"Jake, we're in a different time zone than Florida is!" I wailed. Ugh, my mother. Of course she wouldn't account for the time change!!! If it was three o'clock our time then it was six o'clock Florida time!! We were going to be horribly late!

The plane landed and we exited off the plane. We were waiting by the baggage claim when I heard my mother's voice.

"Bella, is that you?" Oh my gosh! Bella, honey!" I heard her before I saw her. I turned around only to be practically knocked to the ground by my over impulsive hare-brained mother. Luckily, Jacob caught us.

"Mom! You didn't account for time change! It's six here, the wedding's just about to start." I reminded her.

"Oh, honey, it actually starts at seven. I didn't want you to freak out, and I knew you would. We still have an hour to get ready. But we have to hurry! Go change in the one of the bathrooms here. Tell me you both put your good clothes neatly in your carry-on bags?"

"Yes, mom we did. Thank God that we did!" I took my carry-on from Jake and ran to the bathroom. I unzipped the small suitcase that was my carry-on. The sleek dress that I had bought was lying in there. Along with my shoes and jewelry I had done my make up already to go along with my dress. I slipped it on.

"Mom, are you in here?" I called out.

"You know I am, sweetie." She answered me.

"Can you zip up my dress?" I sounded like a teen going to prom that needs her mom's help zipping up her dress when she can't reach the zipper. At prom, I had Alice's help.

I smacked myself in the head when the pain came of thinking her name. I missed my sister. I missed her so much. The pain in my heart was beginning to become fiercer. The gap in me was widening. I quickly walk out of the stall so my mother can zip me up. I was hoping that since the dress was slim-fitting, it would hold me in until later. She zipped me up and I went back for my shoes. I threw them on and also my jewelry. I wanted to get out of here. Once I had my outfit on, I rushed to wait for Jake. I flew out of the women's bathroom and I bumped into something hard as I turned the corner. I didn't think it was a wall. I looked up to see Jacob in his tux, and he was looking very handsome, and grown up. He even looked kind of….sexy.

"Jake! Wow, you look…very handsome." I complimented him.

"Thank you, Bella, you look absolutely stunning." He complimented me right back. I looked up into his eyes and they were full of his love for me. It made my knees go weak. I threw my arms around his waist in an attempt to stay standing, disguising my weakness as a hug.

He put his arms around me and hugged me gently. I wondered why he was being so careful. He had pulled himself from my grasp enough so that he wasn't touching me except with his arms.

"Jake, what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him, puzzled.

"Your mom told me that if I mess up your dress she'll castrate me." He told me sounding slightly scared. I laughed out loud. I couldn't believe that my mother had said something like that.

"Let's go!" my mother said with a wave of her arm. I grabbed his hand and followed my mother to her car. It was a tan Ford escort, hatchback. Edward had a hatchback. I cringed in pain, and I let go of Jake's hand. I began to dig my nails into my palm. I couldn't feel any pain yet. I would know when I broke through the skin. Fortunately we had reached the car before long so Jacob didn't get a chance to question me about letting go of his hand. I gave all my stuff to Jacob and let him put the luggage into the trunk. I got into the front passenger seat. I heard Jake get into the back seat and I looked back and gave him a real smile. We all pulled on our seat belts and we were off.

After a fifteen minute drive we were at the church that the ceremony was supposed to be held at. The car was cool inside because my mother had the air conditioner on. I opened the door and tried to get out into the muggy air. I probably almost drowned just from opening the door. It was so humid that I was practically breathing water instead of air. It was so hot and humid. It was probably going to rain soon. When I tried to get out, I realized that I couldn't. I forgot to unbuckle my seat belt. I laughed inwardly at how stupid I was. I unbuckled it, and was about to get out when I saw Jacob's hand in front of my face. I placed my hand in his and he handed me out of the car. I threaded my arm through his and my mother took his other arm. We then continued our way into the church.

**So, I hoped you liked it! If you did, you should let me know! If you didn't you should let me know!! Questions, comments? I have the answers. Lol. I know this one is a bit shorter than the last two, but I had a hard time. This is a filler, but it's a longer one! I needed something to get them to the actual church. Well, here it is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!! I'm soooo unbelievably sorry that I'm sooo incredibly late on updating. I've been really busy. And I've had my own Edward and Jacob to choose from and I still don't know what I'm going to do! But, here's the next chapter in my story. This is for you TeamFireAndIce! You have been my inspiration in writing this story!!**

**~Elle**

Walking up to the door of the church I was about to pull it open when Jacob ran ahead of me and opened it for me. Stupid werewolf! You would think that I couldn't do anything for myself. I walked through the door with my mother in tow and Jacob following behind us. I was walking into the main domain of the church where most of the guests were already seated. There was an usher at the door.

"Excuse me miss," he politely stopped me from entering, "may I please see your invitation?" he asked me. Shit! I didn't have one. I looked back at my mother.

"Here you go, sir," she handed him what I assumed was the invitation.

"Mrs. Renee Dwyer, and three guests." He read off the card. "Where is your third guest, ma'am?" he asked, looking back up at her.

"He should be here already. Could you check for me?"

"The name, ma'am?"

"Phil Dwyer," she gave him my step-father's name.

"Yes, ma'am, he's already been checked in. He's in the third pew on the left, you and your other two guests may proceed to sit next to him," he told us. We walked up the aisle until we reached the third row from the front. Phil was sitting in the pew trying to save the seats for us. He looked up when he heard us approaching. His face broke out into a huge smile when he spotted my mom. Then he looked behind her to see me and he smiled even wider, and got up to hug us. He hugged my mom, and then he moved onto me.

"Bella! I'm so glad that you could make it! I didn't think you were going to be able to! You look beautiful, as always" he hugged me tightly and commented on my attire. Then he let go and looked behind me. His eyes got wide. Take in all of Jacob was kind of a little bit overwhelming. He was huge, after all. Jacob stuck out his hand; a wide grin was prominent on his handsome face. Phil took Jake's hand and shook it.

"Phil, this is Jacob Black, he's my – boyfriend." I only hesitated for about two seconds. I don't think that anyone noticed it besides me. Jake was my boyfriend. It just felt a little bit weird introducing Jake as my boyfriend. I had gotten so used to introducing…him.

Phil let me and Jacob slide into the pew. I let Jake go first, and then I sat down next to him. My mother sat on my other side, and Phil sat on the end. The music began and I turned to watch the flower girl sprinkling flower petals along the aisle. Then the Maid of Honor came along on the arm of the Best Man, and then two other groomsmen, and bridesmaids. Then the traditional wedding march spread throughout the room. The back doors opened once more and the bride and her father proceeded to glide down the red carpet aisle. Passing over the red, white and yellow rose petals, they walked to the altar, where the groom was waiting. His eyes lit up as soon as the bride walked into the room. It was clear to everyone in this room that they were deeply in love. The bride was already on the verge of tears. I looked back and forth between the bride and the groom. The groom was all eyes for his bride and he mouthed 'I love you' to her. The tears that had been threatening to spill over her eyes finally did so. They were streaming down her face. Then I was zoning out. My mother's friend wasn't on her father's arm. It was me. I was walking towards the altar, on my father's arm. I was crying, while gliding towards Jacob. He was smiling at me and mouthing to me that he loved me. My mind sped through the ceremony and we were already at the part where we were to say I do. Jacob and I were married!

There was a lot of clapping and I jumped out of my reverie and looked around me. Jacob was looking at me. His eyes were questioning whether I was alright or not. I shook my head slightly to let him know that nothing was wrong. I looked back up at the altar and the bride and groom had linked their arms together and was walking into the crowd to give hugs, and receive their congratulations.

My mom grabbed my hand and pulled Jacob and I through the crowd. We finally reached the parking lot. Phil ran to his car and the rest of us ran to my mothers. We all got into the escort and my mom followed Phil out of the parking lot.

"Um, mom?" I looked at her like she was crazy. "What we aren't going to stay and congratulate them?"

"No, we'll do that at the reception." She answered me without taking her eyes off of the road. We drove for maybe ten minutes and then I saw Phil turn into another parking lot. The building that it belonged to was a hall; this is where the reception was going to be at. I heard Jacob gasp in the back.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked him, twisting around in my seat to look at him. He pointed to a car that was already here. Of course it was going to be a car. "So what Jake, it's just a stupid car," I told him.

"That is not a 'stupid' car, Bells! That is a Vanquish." He told me, his eyes were wide and I think he was going into shock. But then something happened in my mind. It felt like someone was trying to light a lighter that was almost out of lighter fluid. The flame would come up so quick you couldn't even be sure that it was there, and then it was gone. My mind was trying to make me remember something. Something to do with what Jacob said. What did he say? _'That is a Vanquish,'_ It has something to do with that, but what? I couldn't place it, but something was nagging me in the back of my mind. My mother parked and she got out. Once again, Jake was opening my door before I could hardly even get my seat belt off. When I did, he offered me his hand, and I took it. He kept my hand in his as we walked into the hall. It was decorated in white for the wedding reception. There were mints on all of the tables and name and address cards. This way the bride and groom could send thank you cards to everyone without having to look up the addresses again. Tiny bells were at every place setting.

"Bella, what are all of the bells for?" Jacob asked me. He looked down at me with curiousness in his eyes.

Jacob was so naïve. I laughed a little to myself. "Whenever someone wants the bride and groom to kiss, they usually bang their silverware on the tables. But sometimes, they provide an alternative, like bells. So, people just ring the bells when they want them to. Or when they already are, people ring the bells to egg them on." I explained to my naïve boyfriend. He was so cute when he was ignorant. At least in this way, he was.

I looked at the place settings. They were beautiful. The plates were real and everything. Jacob was behind me. I could feel his heat. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled my back to his chest. He leaned his head down and rested it on my shoulder. He turned his head slightly so that he could better reach my ear. His mouth was at my ear, and I could hear his heavy breathing. His teeth gently came down on the cartilage of my ear. My stomach did a small flip. I sighed quietly and his arms tightened around my waist.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," he whispered in my ear. My knees buckled and he had to hold me up. I put weight on my legs to see if I could stand up, and I could, but I felt that if I actually tried to walk I might not fare so well. Then I heard a door open. I tried to turn my head to look over Jacob's shoulder, but it didn't work so well. My head just hit pure muscle.

I moved out of Jacobs arms and looked towards the entrance. My mother was strutting forward as if she were on the world's longest cat walk. She headed towards the door that led into the kitchen. I watched as she slowed to a stop about four steps into the room. She back tracked and looked at me and Jake.

She eyed Jake for a few seconds and said, "I want muscle man to help me carry the food out to the tables. Bella, I want you to start greeting the guests with Phil. I nodded to my mother and turned towards the exit/entrance. I was walking briskly when someone grabbed my hand and twirled me around again. My face smacked into Jacob's chest. Talk about solid.

"You look beautiful, Bells. I didn't think I'd ever be able to see you in a dress again. At least this time you're not wearing a cast," he said laughingly. He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and walked gracefully into the kitchen to help my mother. When did he see me in a dress? My cast… Prom! Oh, I wish he didn't have to see me with a cast on and in a dress. Then, it felt like a light bulb was being lit inside my brain. Cast…dress…prom….Vanquish…Edward!!!!!! Oh my God, that couldn't be Edward's Vanquish. No, no, no, no. It couldn't be.

I had to prove to myself that that car did not belong to Edward. I walked straight past Phil who was greeting the first guests that had already arrived. I walked towards the Vanquish. I could see someone sitting in the driver's seat. It was obviously a man, and I could tell through the tinted window that whoever this man was, his hair was in disarray. I dreaded who I would find inside the car. I walked up to the door and knocked sharply on the window. The window rolled down agonizingly slowly. I was looking into the face of a man, that I had absolutely no idea who he was. He was a complete stranger.

"I – I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. If you'll just excuse me….I'll be over – bye!" I was completely humiliated. But at least I knew that the car did not belong to Edward. At least I knew that Edward was not following me, was not pursuing me. I walked back to the front door of the building and stood by Phil.

"What was all that about, Bella?" he asked me in a conversational tone.

"I – I thought it was someone I knew, but I guess I was…wrong." I told him most of the truth.

"I see," he mused. "Well, I see a throng of people headed our way. Put on a smile and let's get through this so we can finally just sit down and enjoy the reception," he said plastered a fake smile on his face that said 'I wouldn't be doing this if I had the choice. My wife put me up to this," I had to bite the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from laughing at Phil. I shook hand after hand after hand. I never really knew what people meant by the fact that if you smile so much it begins to hurt. After today though, I finally know that that is the absolute truth. My face hurt from smiling. I no longer actually knew if I was smiling or not, considering my face was numb.

Finally the last guest was greeted and now it was time for Phil to announce the bride and groom as they walked into the room. I quickly went in and found Jacob and my mother. Jake stood up and pulled my chair out. He turned it around for me so I could see the procession and he put his arms around my torso and hugged me gently.

"I love you, Bella,"

I slightly turned my head and nodded, "I love you too, Jacob Black."

**R&R! Please. It will make us all happy!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Hey guys. I think this one came much quicker than the last one. I didn't know that any of this was going to happen until I finished the last chapter. This one is in Edward's point of view. There won't be many of these, but I think Edward needs a small turn to speak. Enjoy!! ~Elle**

Edward's POV

I watched as Bella walked outside of the hall. She seemed scared, but angry at the same time. Her face was easy to read. She was – as her mother always said – an open book; her emotions and face easier to read now that I knew her so well. She walked over to my Vanquish and knocked on the window sharply. She was wearing a slimming red dress that made her look like a true woman, and not just a girl. She looked amazing, mouthwatering. She was even wearing heels! I didn't even know that Bella could walk in high heels without the aid of a supernatural being. Even though I was a distance away from her and the valet who was sitting in my car, I could still hear the conversation with perfect clarity. The valet looked scared shitless, sitting in a car that he was only supposed to have parked and got out. He had decided to sit in it awhile seeing what it was like to sit and drive such an expensive car. He rolled down the window and the thoughts that went through his mind when he seen it was Bella, and not me were repulsing.

_'Today must really be my lucky day! First this guy pulls in here with a Vanquish (score) and now this chick comes knocking on the window, she probably wants a ride. I think that the guy is gone for now, it might be okay to take her for a ride. I would so tap that in the back seat, it is a big car. I wouldn't mind havin' a go at that fine piece of ass. _

"I – I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. If you'll just excuse me….I'll be over – bye!" Bella was apparently struggling for words when she saw the valet sitting in my car. I remember hearing…_him_ mention my car to her. She didn't seem to realize anything about it. But her coming out to the car and knocking on the window could only mean that she realized that I drove a Vanquish on Prom night. She must have been wondering if it was me. She strode back to the front of the hall and began to greet guests with her step-father. The smile on her face was a fake one. Maybe only I could tell, because once again, I knew her better than most. Once she and her step-father walked into the hall I ran as fast as I could so no one would see me enter. I created a little gust of wind, but the door was still open and the bride and groom were entering, so nobody really noticed. I went to the very back of the hall where I could watch while not being seen. I watched as _Jacob _pulled her chair out for her and she sat down. I watched as he put his arms around her. Then, I noticed that he started to sniff the air slightly. Uh-oh.

Honestly, I was surprised that he hadn't already smelled me around the car. But then again, they had gone straight into the building, and his thoughts had been…occupied. The most I could say for the nasty mongrel was that he had an imagination alright.

**Hey guys, I know that this is a suuuper short chapter. It's not a filler, it's here to explain why a Vanquish is in the parking lot. Edward followed her. Will Jacob find Edward? What will happen if he does, and Bella finds out? Who knows? I don't even know yet…lol. You'll just have to stay tuned. R&R!! ~Elle 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8 guys!!! Enjoy.**

Bella's POV

Jacob still had his arms around me when the bride and groom walked in. Jacob looked up a bit surprised and he started sniffing the air slightly. I couldn't see him do it, but I could hear him. Finally I could feel him shrug. He rested his chin on my shoulder, tightened his grip on me and I felt him breathe in while his face was buried in my hair. Everyone was already ringing their tiny silver bells. Jacob grabbed his off the table, put his hand high in the air and started ringing it furiously. I looked up at it in his hand and I couldn't help myself from giggling a little bit. It was just slightly funny.

He brought his hand down to rest around my middle along with his other hand. Once again he rested his chin on my shoulder. The bride and her father were about to share a father-daughter dance.

Jacob turned his head into the side of mine and began to whisper in my ear, "Do you know that we will be getting married one day, Bells? Now that I've imprinted, I know that you are the woman I will marry. I will love you for all of our lives," he told me sweetly. I could feel the tears that were about to brim over my eyelids and fall down my face. Hadn't I felt them time and time again these past few months? But the feeling inside me was much different this time. I was crying because I was happy, not overly depressed.

Phil finally announced the bride and grooms dance. After the sweet moment was over, people were starting to drift out onto the dance floor to enjoy the fast beat that was now pounding out of the speakers. I heard someone's booming laugh and looked around startled. It sounded eerily enough like Emmett's laugh. I looked around to see who it was. It was the groom who was standing around in a circle with a bunch of other men. Then I heard my mother's voice over the loudspeaker.

"I would like all of the women to get in front of the stage! The bride is going to throw her bouquet!!" she said excitedly through the microphone. I didn't really want to leave Jacob but I didn't have much of choice. My mother would only force me over there eventually, if I didn't go of my own volition. He grabbed my hand and twirled me back to him and began to give me a sensual kiss. I could feel my own arousal.

I wandered up towards the stage. I was hoping that if I stayed towards the back then I wouldn't even have to worry about the push and shove of trying to catch anything.

I looked up towards the stage just in time to see the bride throw the bouquet. She threw the bouquet hard and it sailed right towards me. I was somewhat stunned that my plan – to not catch it – was foiled. The bouquet landed right in my hands. I was even more stunned. I felt a heat wave that matched the one outside, sweep up and over my face. I could tell that my face was bright red. I looked up at my mother and she was laughing hard along with everyone else. Although a select few did not look very happy with me. I gave the flowers back to the bride and gave her my congratulations. I swiftly walked back to my seat. As I stepped off of the dance floor, my foot caught on something, probably my other foot. Or maybe even nothing. I landed in Jacob's outstretched arms.

He escorted me back to my seat as my mother was calling the men up as the groom was sliding under his brides dress and retrieving the garter. He emerged with a bright red face and a blue garter clenched between his teeth. Most everyone was laughing. Jacob was stiff behind me. I turned to him and looked up at him.

"Jake? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"There's a leech around here somewhere," his voice was low and menacing. I looked around I happened to look up towards the gathering of men as the groom sling-shot the garter out into the crowd. A lithe agile man jumped up from the middle of the crowd and caught it. He landed on the ground again.

I heard the groom yelling to the young man. "All right Ed! Nice catch!"

"Bella, and…." My mother was at a loss for the young man's name I guessed.

"Ed!" The groom yelled to my mother.

"Bella and Ed, come up and share a dance!" she practically yelled into the microphone. I looked to the middle of the dance floor and was looking into the ocher eyes of Edward! Then that meant that it was his Vanquish. If so then who was the man that was in the car? I felt an immense heat behind me. I felt the heat grab my arms. I looked behind me.

Jacob was holding on to me, and pushing me behind him. He was visibly shaking. I looked at Jake. He noticed too.

"Jake, just let me get this dance over with and then I'll tell him to leave. Please! Don't start anything here!" I begged him.

"If he touches you…"

"Yes, yes, I know. You'll kill him. You'll rip him limb from limb and burn his body until there's nothing left but ashes." I said grimly. Although I couldn't help but laugh; the thought wasn't exactly pleasant, it was just the tone I had said it in. Very monotonous like it happened every day of my life.

He released my hand, but only after squeezing it gently and I looked into his eyes. They were pleading with me to come back to him.

I walked out into the middle of the dance floor where Edward stood looking dashing in a black tux. The black contrasted with his milky skin beautifully. He took me in his arms as the music started. He lifted me slightly and set me on his feet. My dress was long enough to where it would hide that fact. It felt odd being in his arms like this again. It was startlingly cold compared to Jacob, who was wonderfully warm. Such a contrast; he looked down at me and smiled his crooked smile that I used to love. I still did. But it was nothing like when I was with Jake. Jake warmed my soul every time I saw him. The love that he felt for me and that I felt for him left me feeling whole. He would never hurt me. Edward, already had.

I smiled back. "Edward, we will never be together again. Maybe, we could be friends, but not now. Why are you here?" I asked him softly.

"I wanted to be near you," he said to me simply. "I wanted to see how it was between you and the mutt."

"Things between Jacob and I are just fine. But If I were you, I would make sure that you keep your hands above my waist." He only looked at me and smiled his crooked smile again. It didn't reach his eyes though. His eyes looked agonized.

The song came to a close. Edward kissed me on the cheek and went back towards the groom. I walked back to Jacob and hugged him as tight as I could.

"I love _you_, Jacob." I told him. I turned around in his arms and watched as Edward stalked out of the hall as fast as he could without looking suspicious. "It will be okay, Jacob. I'm yours." I told him softly. He grabbed me up into a huge bear hug and twirled me around.

"Can't – breathe – Jake….ugh…" I sighed as he put me down again.

My werewolf

_Several hours and a long car ride later_…

I was sitting in the back of my mom's escort with my head on Jacob's shoulder. He had to carry me out to the car because I was so tired and could barely keep my eyes open. When I could finally open my eyes a little bit, I found that we were at my mother's house. I wonder how the sleeping arrangements would go…

After that thought, my world went black as I sunk back into unconsciousness, wrapped in the arms of my Paris.

**Okay, hey guys!! I got a review recently saying that I'm very good at cliff hangers. Lol. Well, I read. A lot. I read everything I can get my hands on. Lol. As I'm sure most of you guys do, or else you probably wouldn't be on this site. Lol. Well, I tried my hardest not to give you all a cliff hanger this time. Did I succeed well enough?? Personally, I don't understand why everyone hates cliffies so much! I love them. It keeps the audience captivated, and wondering what's gonna come next. So, sorry for the long note…lol. So, hope you enjoyed this!! R&R pweeese!**

**~Elle**

**P.S. There is now a poll in my profile!! Can't wait to see what you all have to say about it!! Do you want some lemony goodness in this story?? Yes? No? Let's here it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the much awaited chapter nine guys!! Sorry it took so long. Towards the end of this chapter the writing is going to be lemony. So I'll put an A/N to tell you when. So if you don't like lemons, then don't read. **

_I was standing in the middle of a field. I didn't know what I was doing in the middle of nowhere. I decided I was going to try and find my way out. I went to take a step forward, but my foot was planted to the ground. It was stuck. I tried with everything that I had, all the strength I could muster up. I couldn't budge an inch. I looked to my right and looked back in front of me, only to do a double take. I looked back to my right and there standing about 15 feet away from me was Jacob. He looked bigger than normal. He had obviously grown another several inches since I had last seen him. I looked to my left. Edward was standing about the same distance away from me. I looked back and forth between the two. They were growling at each other. They both were crouching in a protective stance. _

_They started running towards me. Both were so impossibly fast that they were both by my side within two seconds. Each one had a hold of one of my hands and was tugging on me. They tugged harder and harder each time they tugged on me again. It felt like my hands were coming out of their sockets. After both Jacob and Edward had tugged on me several times each, my whole body ripped in half. _

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs. One hand flew up to my mouth and the other ran down the middle of my body. I looked down and saw my body intact. My scream ceased and the air rushed out of my mouth.

My body was burning up and I was sweating profusely. I felt a pair of arms holding my body tightly. I looked behind me and my Jacob was there. I relaxed into his arms and wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

"Jeese, Jake! You're making me all hot and sweaty!" I looked back at him and he was grinning.

"No, you have always been hot! I'm just making u all sweaty." He teased me. I gave him an exasperated look. "What were you dreaming about, Bells?" he asked me looking down at me with a concerned look on his face.

I decided that the truth was the better option. "I was being pulled in two." I told him. I didn't bother to tell him by what or whom.

He looked down at me, "Nope, you look like you're in one piece to me." he laughed a little at himself. I snuggled deeper into his embrace. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed heavily. Then I got to thinking. I didn't _think_ that Jacob slept in my bed last night. I didn't _think_ that my mother would allow that.

"Jacob," I looked up at him, "Where is my mother? And why are you in my room, in my bed?" I asked him.

"Well, you see, your mom and step-dad went on a trip to Disney World. Your mom thought that we could use the day to ourselves. I think that she said something about parasailing, too."

"I see," was my brilliant answer. I jumped out of his lap and ran to the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar and a glass of milk and sat at the island. The kitchen was surprisingly updated. My mother was not the best cook. Scratch that she was the worst cook in the world. Maybe Phil knows how to cook…

I was sitting at the island, munching on my granola bar when Jake came strolling into the kitchen. His eyes lit up even more than normal the second he spotted me. His stomach growled loudly. His eyes shot down to his stomach and then looked back up at me. Oh… he was hungry. Hmm… I never really had to worry about that with Edward. He never needed to eat, he only hunted.

"Bella, what is there to eat?" he asked me.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I found my granola bar on the top of the fridge." He looked at me and then at my granola bar. I knew Jake, and a granola bar would not sustain him. Maybe like one thousand granola bars might sustain him… for like fifteen minutes. I snorted to myself and then laughed out loud when Jacob gave me a funny look.

I got up and started to look around the kitchen. I opened up a cupboard and found a box of pancake mix in there. It was brand new. I checked the expiration date on the box just to make sure. Yep, still good. I found all the necessary ingredients (water from the sink) and a large skillet. It looked like it could fit several large Jacob sized pancakes on it. I put the skillet on the burner of the stove and was about to light the stove when my phone started to ring.

_Check yes Juliet are you with me_

_Rain is falling down on the side walk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace off your shoes_

_Ay ohhh ay ohh- _

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Bella, dear?"

"Yes mom. This is Bella." Captain obvious.

"So…how are you and Jake doing?" she asked me slyly

"I'm getting ready to cook us some breakfast mom," I told her. "I'm making pancakes."

"Oh that's nice dear! I hope Jacob relayed the message that Phil and I are spending the day in Disney World. We decided to give you two some alone time. Maybe go for a walk on the beach, or a swim in the ocean. Even just some cuddle time…" her voice trailed off into nothing, as if she were lost in thought. Ugh, mother…

"Yes, mom, Jake gave me the message. We appreciate the alone time. We don't get too much of that thanks to Charlie. But we appreciate it very much mom, thank you." I thanked her as I turned on a burner and let the pan warm up as I began to mix up the batter.

"Okay, honey, I'm gonna let you go baby. We're going to eat breakfast with Tigger, Pooh, and Piglet!" She sounded like an excited five year old. She was a kindergarten teacher so she definitely knew how one would act.

"Okay, mom. I love you! Bye!" I hung up after we said our good –byes. I put some butter in the skillet and then I poured out a large sum of the batter onto it. I watched as little bubbles began to show on top of the pancake. I flipped it at just the right moment. It was golden brown on the bottom. I let the other side cook until it was golden brown. I put it on a plate for Jacob and hunted down some syrup.

I set the plate in front of Jacob and gave him a fork. He cut a piece and tasted it slowly. He chewed slowly and an interesting look came over his face.

"Oh my God! Bells, this is the most amazing pancake I've ever tasted in my entire life!"

"Oh, well, you're welcome Jake. It's only a pancake."

"No, Bella, you don't understand. I would have sex with this pancake if I could. I'm like about to orgasm from just tasting that one bite!" W.O.W.

"Crude, Jacob. Very crude," I told him laughingly. "Now, shut up and eat your pancake." I told him in a stern voice, while I was trying my hardest not to laugh.

He raised his hand to his head in a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am," he lowered his hand and began to eat in earnest. I knew he would want another one so I poured another large sum of pancake batter onto the hot skillet. I turned the heat down and turned around to observe Jacob.

He looked up and caught me staring; I blushed slightly. "Bells, you are so beautiful. Especially when you blush; I will never get tired of seeing you blush," he told me through a mouth full of pancake. I chuckled under my breath. He was just so cute when he was sucking up.

I turned back around and flipped the pancake over, letting the other side brown up. When it was done, I took Jacob's plate and slipped it on there. I watched him a few more minutes while he was eating his breakfast, and then I turned and began to fill the sink with water and soap. I put the bowl and the skillet and the spatula in the sink. I walked over to where Jacob sat and took his empty plate and his fork. I put them in the sink also. I grabbed a handful of bubbles and hid them behind my back when Jake wasn't watching. I walked slowly up to him and pulled my hand out from behind my back and blew the bubbles in his face. They flew into his face and all over the counter of the island. The look on his face was priceless!! The look on his face went from surprised, to angry, to thoughtful, to vengeful.

Oh. Shit.

It took me less than five seconds to realize what was going to happen. I let out a blood curdling scream as I fled the kitchen. I ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction of Jacob. My screams were ones of very little fear, and lots of anticipation. I wasn't really scared of Jacob, it was just I knew that he was going to catch me eventually, and I didn't really know what he would do to me when he did. I didn't really know where I was running to until I was almost there. I had run to the back of the house where my room was. I was about five feet from my closed door when I felt two tree trunk-thick arms wrap around my narrow waist. They were burning with a high temperature. Jacob…of course; I screamed again. **(A/N: this is where things are going to get dirty, so if you don't like lemons, or you're too young, don't go any further.)**

He swept me up threshold style and opened my door. He kicked the door shut with his foot and laid me down gently on the bed. We were both laughing hysterically. I was excited and happy, and even more filled with anticipation than before. Eventually we both calmed down enough to stop laughing. Every few seconds though, one of us would let out a small chuckle. He looked down at me lying on my bed and he gently lowered himself down until he was barely touching my body. He didn't dare put hardly any of his weight on me for fear of crushing me. I looked up into his eyes which were wide and searching, but filled with an intensity that I had learned that was undying love. We had suddenly gone from laughing hysterically to deeply serious and I felt slightly drunk from the waves of lust that were rolling off of Jake.

"Jake, I love you," I told him softly. He crushed his lips to my own and kissed me deeply for several minutes until we both had to surface for air. My eyes were heavy with lust, as I could see that Jacob's were as well. We went back to kissing happily. Jacob jumped up suddenly and I couldn't help but let the feeling of rejection wash over me. I could feel my face fall with disappointment. I looked up at Jacob with curiosity also; he was shrugging out of his clothes with his werewolf speed. As soon as I realized what he was doing I became immediately self-conscious. I knew that this part had to come, but I hardly let anyone see me in a bikini, let alone naked. Within less than a minute Jacob was standing before me gloriously. He apparently had no qualms about being completely undressed in front of someone.

Jacob walked over to me carefully. I could feel my eyes widen. He was huge. I wasn't exactly sure what the average size was for a man, but I know that Jake had to be larger than most! When he was standing in front of me, I was level with …that part of him. I took in all of him. I looked up to where he towered over me. I slid my gaze over his body. My gaze started at his adorable concerned face to his chest, and his perfectly sculpted abs. I ran a hand down his chest and abs feeling, touching, and memorizing. Then I came to his….his…ugh. Come on Swan! I thought to myself. You're an adult woman. You can at least _think_ the name of the male parts. My gaze came to his dick. I didn't have to touch him to know that he was already hard.

"Bella ar-"

"Shhh!" I shushed him. I ran my hand down his abs just so I could run my fingernail lightly around his waistline. He shuddered, and since he was always burning up, I knew it wasn't because he was cold. I slid my hand all the way down now, feeling his length. I knew that he was already hard, but now he was harder than I had imagined. It was intriguing.

I felt slightly embarrassed about my wonder. Jacob was still looking down at me with a concerned look in his eyes. I quickly looked up at him beneath my lashes.

"I'm okay, Jake," I promised him. I could tell when he relaxed. I suddenly felt less self-conscious. I mean, why should I be? Jacob loved me. I knew that, and he knew that. I was ready, I suddenly realized. I stood up and yanked my shirt over my head. I tore off the rest of my clothes so I didn't get the chance to hesitate. I just had to do it fast, like a band aid.

Jacob seemed to be very surprised at my actions. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards me, but at the same time, I made us both fall towards the bed. He landed on top of me. I could tell he controlled his reactions. I could tell because I hardly felt a thing when he landed on top of me. He used his hands to hold himself above me. I took his face in my hands and started to kiss him. He made a noise deep in his throat. It sounded like he was in pleasure. He pulled away slightly and started to kiss down my neck and down to my chest.

He reached my breasts and he had a hand on my left one, and he pulled the other nipple into his warm wet mouth. It was pleasant. He sucked lightly on my nipple and when he flicked it with his tongue my back arched involuntarily. I could feel the oddest sensations in my belly. Like coils, my stomach was tense and I could tell that I was going to like these sensations.

"Bella, are you sure?" he asked me hesitantly, as if he was afraid of my answer.

"I have never been surer in my entire life Jacob. I. Want. You. Jacob." I said punctuating every word. He brought his knee up and nudged apart my legs. I spread them easily enough. He sat up quickly. He was looking at my body. I was lying down on my back completely naked and with my legs spread apart, and he was looking at my body. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. That is, until he uttered one word.

"Beautiful."

He leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed his pants. He took his wallet out and quickly grabbed something out of it and threw everything else on the floor.

Protection.

He tore it open and rolled the condom onto his dick. He did all of this in less than a minute. I was wondering if he was as anxious as I was.

By now anticipation – my good buddy – was getting the best of me and I could feel myself becoming more aroused. Jacob's eyes raked up and down my body once more and then his face was inches from mine. One hand was suspending him less than an inch above my own and with the other he was dragging a finger up my left leg. He reached my heated core and used his index finger to slide up and down my slit. I shuddered under his touch. He slowly slid one finger inside me. I was so tight that it actually hurt, but only a little bit; at the same time it felt amazing. My back arched again.

He brought his finger out of me and put it in his mouth. He groaned in pleasure.

"Bells, you taste so fucking good."

He opened his eyes to look at me and they were heavy lidded with lust, once again. Again, I brought his face down to my own so I could kiss him. I could taste myself on his mouth, and surprisingly that turned me on; a lot. I spread my legs further and he settled down in between them. His dick was right outside of my aching wet core.

"Are you ready for me, Bells?" he asked me, his voice husky.

"Yes, Jacob" I whispered in his ear.

**Edward's POV**

I was only five more miles away from Bella's mother's house. Jasper called me thirty seconds ago and told me that he had heard Bella screaming. He didn't want to go in the house because he didn't really know what was going on. He said that he was feeling lust saturate the air around the house, but that _had_ to be the _dog_. Bella was much too innocent and good to be feeling _lust _for the_ dog_. I could see the house only a few more miles up ahead. Then an image hit my head and I was stopped dead in my tracks.

It was my precious, innocent, good Bella lying on a bed naked with her legs spread open. I could tell it was from the mutt's mind. But he _had_ to be fantasizing. Bella was much too shy to do something like that. I ran faster just in case he was planning on forcing her to do something like that. HOW DARE THE MUTT! Force MY Bella to do something like that. I shuddered at the thought of him violating her like that.

I reached the house and ran through the front door. I followed their scent to a back room. I burst through the door. I almost crumpled to the floor at the scene that lay in front of me. It was worse than I feared.

My Bella was no longer lying on the bed. And nor was she under the vile dog. It was far worse. They both were naked, and Bella was on top of _him_, straddling _him_, _fucking him!_ I gagged and I began to see red. When the door banged against the wall, they realized that I was here. Bella yelped and turned back to see me. She almost fell off of the bed but the dog held onto her. He was pulling out of her, and I shuddered at the thought of him being in her. He sat in front of her naked body and was beginning to come towards me. I caught movement out of my peripheral vision. The window was being yanked open by a disgusted Jasper.

His mind had one word on it. '_Yuck!'_

He ran towards me and grabbed me to hold me back. He streaked through the house getting both of us out of there before someone really got hurt. I struggled against him. I wanted blood. In particular, I wanted the dog's blood. Not to quench my thirst, but just to see him _die_!

**Okay hey guys! Once again, sorry this took so long. I am dedicating this chapter to delilah69. She gave me the idea to have them getting on with the lemons and then have Edward within hearing distance. Welllll, as you all can see, I took it just a little bit farther than that. I'm not quite sure what will happen next. Except there will be a Bella's point of view of the part that was in Edward's POV. Just for the lemons and to see her reaction to Edward bursting in on her and Jacob doing the nasty. Lol. Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know in reviews what you want to happen and I'll see what I can do!**

**~Elle**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is going to be a super dirty chapter, right from the beginning. So, if you don't like lemons, or you are too young, then don't read this chapter. Enjoy everyone! **

**~Elle**

"_Are you ready for me, Bells?" he asked me, his voice husky. _

_"Yes, Jacob" I whispered in his ear._

Jacob was settled in between my legs that were spread as far as they could go. His weight wasn't too much since he settled himself on his elbows now. His hands were caressing my face. His hands were extremely soft. His dick was touching me, but he wasn't quite inside me yet. His eyes were searching my face for any sign of rejection.

"Baby, if at any time you're in too much pain, tell me. I'll stop." He told me.

I was super aware of exactly when he started to enter me. I could feel him press down and I could feel the tip of his dick enter my pussy. He was going agonizingly slowly. His dick was more than half way in me now.

"Jake," I whispered. "Jake, please, _fuck me_!" I begged him. His eyes widened at my comment and then he started to push in me more. He was now fully emerged inside me. Despite my request, he let me adjust to the feeling of him completely inside of me. I was grateful for that because I could feel something inside me tear. It was quite painful. I groaned quietly from the feeling. His eyes widened again and then he let go.

He started to thrust inside me fast. He kissed me as he pushed his rock hard dick inside me deeper. He did this with a hard and fast pace. Every time he went inside me, he hit the back of my pussy. It felt completely amazing. I moaned every time he did it; which was a lot! I was surprised when my hips bucked against his once he started to go even harder. I was beginning to like this pain/pleasure thing that we had going on. The pleasure was bitter – sweet because it was mixed with a slight pain that was still aching inside me; a light pulse. The pleasure of having Jacob Black inside me far surpassed the pain. He filled me completely. I could feel every move he made.

I put my arms around his neck and started to feel down his shoulders and his back. I had an idea! As he thrust deeper in me, I clawed his back with my nails and moaned loudly. His back arched at the bitter – sweet pain and pleasure. He moaned loudly in my ear.

"God, Bella! Do that again! Please, that made me so fucking horny, I want that again!"

"Then fuck me harder, Jake. Please, I want you to fuck me harder, and faster, and I want your dick in me so much fucking deeper! And I'll do that again," I told him, my reply was one that was moaned.

After I said that, he began to do as I asked with fervor. He had new motivation to give me what I wanted. His dick was inside me hard enough to hurt more than before. I screamed out his name, "Jacob!" my nails were digging into the skin of his back. His breath was coming out in short fast gasps. His body was trembling as he climaxed. I knew that he was coming. At the time, I was being irrational, because all I honestly wanted right then was to feel him exploding inside me. His body collapsed on top of me.

I tried not to be uncomfortable, but soon enough, I couldn't breathe. "Jake…can't…..breathe!" I gasped from beneath him. He quickly pulled out of me and jumped up off of the bed.

He pulled the condom off of his dick and threw it in the trash can in the corner of the room. He was still panting heavily. It took me a minute to realize that I was also gasping for air. My head was spinning from the pleasure. I knew that I hadn't climaxed, but that wasn't important right now.

"Jacob?" I asked hesitantly. I knew what I wanted now.

"Oh, God! Bells! Are you okay?" he asked me he was now kneeling down in front of me, while he was still naked; my beautiful…naked….sun, ahh.

"I'm fine hun," I told him quietly. "Jacob, I want to try something," I said.

"Anything my angel," he told me.

"Well…" I didn't understand why I was self conscious all of a sudden. I had just had sex with the man.

"Bella, you don't have to be nervous or embarrassed. I promise. We can do whatever you want to. I'm up for…anything, really.

"Jake, stand up." I ordered him to do it, and in a louder voice.

"Yes ma'am," he said huskily. He didn't mock salute or anything. He just stood up in front of me like I told him to. I was now face to face with his dick…again. It was still wonderfully large, and hard. I was sitting on the bed, but I slid down to the floor onto my knees.

"B-Bella, are you sure about this? Is this what you really want?" he asked me in a worried voice.

"Will this give you pleasure, Jake?" I asked him quietly, while looking up at him through my lashes and I knew my eyes were smoldering.

"More than you could ever know, honey," he whispered loud enough for me to hear."

I took his dick in my mouth, careful to not let my teeth touch the sensitive area. I sucked lightly on the head. I could taste his cum that was left there from the condom. It was definitely different from anything else that I had ever tasted, but in a good way. I pushed his dick into my mouth further.

He let out a loud moan. His knees buckled a little bit. I pulled him out of my mouth for a second. He looked down at me slightly disappointed.

"Back up against the wall," I commanded him. He backed up to the wall behind him and I crawled on my hands and knees towards him. He let out a groan and I could physically see his dick harden. I wanted more. "We can't have you falling down while I'm giving you an amazing blow job, now can we?" I smirked at him. He smiled lightly down at me.

When I reached him, I sat back up on my knees and was level with him once again. I lightly cupped his balls while I took my tongue and licked up his length. He shuddered once again from the pleasure.

Pushing his huge dick back into my mouth I relished in the taste of him. I could taste even more of him as a small amount of pre-cum was dripping into my mouth. I moaned loudly for his benefit. I began to deep-throat him. He moaned non – stop for several minutes as I did this over and over again. He must have been in an enormous amount of pleasure, because his hips began to buck. He was _fucking_ my mouth. The kinkiness of the situation registered in my mind and I became instantly hornier than I had ever been in my entire life. Whatever part of his dick didn't fit into my mouth, I was stroking with my hand. He thrust his dick into my mouth so that I didn't even have to try and deep – throat him. My eyes watered slightly as we were doing this, but the noises that Jacob was making made everything that I was doing worth it.

He began to shudder once again. Only this time, there was no condom covering his dick. And his dick was inside my mouth this time.

"Bellllaa!" he moaned my name, drawing it out. He exploded into my mouth, hot cum bursting into my mouth. His dick was pulsing as his cum poured into my mouth. Desire was coiling in my stomach once again. I swallowed it down as I pulled his dick out of my mouth. Before standing up, I licked off all excess cum off of his dick. I stood up quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him roughly and we stood there for a few minutes just kissing.

Well, almost just kissing. His hand that had been hanging limply at his side was now fingering me. He pushed me back towards the bed. My knees hit the edge and I fell backwards. He began to finger me once I was lying down. His thumb was lightly fingering my clit. The bundle of nerves was on fire! While his thumb was doing wonderful things with my clit that I never thought possible, his index finger was sliding inside me. He soon added another finger and he started to widen me, making me looser.

He stopped touching me there and climbed up onto the bed. He pulled me into his lap and lay down slightly, propping us up on some pillows. One hand was pinching and pulling on my nipple. The other hand was traveling down my body. His hand finally reached my pussy and he parted my folds until he reached my clit one more. Two fingers were on it. Before I knew what was happening he was using his two fingers and rubbing them up against my clit.

Oddly enough, I remembered a very small passage from my genetics book.

_'The female orgasm is obtained by rubbing the clitoris'_ Oh. My. God.

His fingers moved against me faster, and harder. He dipped his fingers inside me making them wet, because _I_ was _very_ wet; soaking wet, in fact.

Now that his fingers were slightly lubricated, he was able to move the faster against my clit. The sensations that were wracking my body were foreign ones. This was nothing like the ones that I experienced while he was fucking me. These were so much better! I could feel my body beginning to spasm and shake under his capable hands already. Before I knew what I was doing, my hips were thrusting upwards against his hand.

"Yes, Bella, let go, baby. You can do it. You want this, let go," he whispered seductively in my ear. "Bella, oh God, Bella! Fuck! Ugh!" he was moaning heavily in my ear. He was moaning _my name_!

"Jacob! God, Jacob! Fuck! This feels _fucking amazing_!! God Jacob! Uuuuugggggghhhh! Jacob! Jacob! Jacob!" I was screaming his name. My body was shuddering underneath his hand, and I could feel instant heat where I was coming.

Jacob gently pushed me forward and then got up off of the bed. He laid me back down and then went to the end of the bed. I began to protest but he quieted me.

He spread my legs open and lay down in front of my dripping wet, aching core. His face descended until his lips met with my core. He used his hands to part the folds. I could feel his tongue when it met with my body. And electric current was passing between us. My core was still throbbing from my climax.

I heard him inhale and then, "God, Bella, you smell so good," he moaned out loud. I groaned loudly because his comment made the desire coil up again in my stomach. It also made me wetter. I could feel the liquid dripping out of me.

His tongue was sliding up and down my opening. I shuddered lightly from the feeling, which was amazing, I must say. His tongue went inside me and I could feel him pushing his tongue in and out. I heard him moan again at the taste. His lips and tongue traveled up and he lightly sucked on my clit.

"Jacob," I moaned lightly at the sensations that were pulsing through me. His lips and tongue were doing wonders. He began to kiss up from my core to my stomach, up my chest. When he reached my breasts he sucked on both of my nipples until they were swollen and pulsing. He kissed my neck and then he began to kiss me.

My arousal was increase a tenfold when I tasted myself on his lips. Once again, I could taste myself on him and the thought that he had tasted me made me become even wetter than before. I wanted one more thing before we stopped our sex time.

"Jacob?" I questioned.

"Yes, my sweet, sweet Bella?" he answered.

"I want one more thing before we stop this," I told him. "But only if you have more protection," I amended.

"I have one more condom, my dear, Bella," he told me softly. "What is it you want, my angel?" he asked against my lips.

"_I_ want to make love _to you_." I told him. I wanted to do it. Not the other way around.

"Anything for you my angel." He said softly, once again.

He got up off the bed and found his wallet. Tearing open the condom wrapper he pulled it on. I stood up off of the bed and waited for him to lie down. When he did, I took a minute to look at his glorious body once again. This was the best day of my life. I felt so relieved and free. I felt very light-hearted. I swung one leg over him, but he stopped me. He grabbed me at the waist and lifted me until I was straddling his face. I almost giggled. This was slightly awkward, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. He ate me out a few minutes longer in that position. When he was done, he kissed my clit lightly and then lifted me back to my original position of straddling him.

I put him right outside of my opening and then when he nodded slightly, wordlessly telling me that he was ready when I was, I dropped my pussy down onto his still rock hard dick. The feeling that shot through my body was like nothing else. Once I moved out of my father's house, and into one with Jacob, I wanted to do this _every single night_.

I began to move my hips against his, pushing his dick inside me slowly. His hands were on my hips, pulling me towards him when I went to push him inside me. Driving him inside me while I kissed him and we made love, because we were in love.

"God, Jacob, I love you with all of my heart. It will only ever belong to you."

"Bella, you are my life now. You are the most important thing to me. Ever. I love you so fucking much baby!" he whispered fiercely.

I was delirious with happiness. "Jacob Black, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," I whispered over and over again as we made love.

In the back of my mind a small unimportant thought registered in my head; a small sound towards the front of the house.

BANG!

I heard the door bang open, crashing into the wall. I yelped and jumped up I felt myself falling. Jacob held me steady on top of him as I looked behind me and saw _Edward_. Of all the freaking people in the world that could interrupt Jacob and me while we were having sex and making love, it had to be _fucking Edward fucking Cullen!_ Ugh, this was bad. His eyes were wide and he looked like he was about to cry, or faint or something very un-vampire like. Jacob pulled himself out of me and was standing in front of me. If I had blinked I wouldn't have seen when Jasper slid the window open and ran to Edward. He grabbed him and began to run with him at vampire speed out of the house.

I was in complete shock. Jacob turned back to me.

"Bells, are you okay?" he asked me. His hands were on my shoulders and he was pulling me into a tight hug. He laid us down and I just rested my head on his chest as he held me.

**Okay guys! I worked for a very long time on this chapter. I'm not used to doing lemons so tell me what you think! I hope you like it. I really do. Please! Let me know what you thought of it. If not for any other chapter, at least this one. I'll be anxiously awaiting your reviews! **

**~Elle**


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob and I lay in the bed naked for about an hour. The entire time my head was on his chest. I was drawing invisible patterns on his skin with my finger. He was lightly twirling a lock of my hair around his finger. Every few minutes or so, he would whisper to me that he loves me. I would reply back to him every single time without hesitation. "I love you too, Jacob, so much."

After that first hour, I began to feel the stickiness from all of the sweat.

"Jacob," I murmured.

"Yeah, baby doll?" he mumbled into my hair.

"I need to go take a shower."

I looked up into his face while he started down into mine. His eyes were filled with sudden sadness at the thought of letting me go. But then his eyes were gleaming.

"You stay here, try to sleep for a little bit. I'll go draw up a bath for you." He told me sweetly.

"Jake, you don't have to do that." I protested.

"I know I don't _have_ to do that. Silly, Bella, I _want_ to do that for you." He disappeared from the doorframe and into the bathroom. I adjusted my position until I was lying on my stomach with my head resting on my folded arms. I sighed inwardly and outwardly. He was so sweet.

I had no regrets about being with Jacob. And I had no regrets about choosing Jacob over Edward. For someone who only wants my happiness (Edward), he sure seems to be causing me a lot of misery. I wasn't upset that I wasn't with him. No, that wasn't it at all. I was upset that he couldn't, or rather that he _wouldn't_ leave me alone. I was with Jacob now. When I thought about that, my mind conjured up a picture of Jacob's smiling face. He was my personal sun. I drifted off with Jacob in my head.

"Bella," someone was whispering my name. "Bella, honey," I felt fire pick me up. I knew that I was being moved into the bathroom, but my body didn't register the movement. After a half of a minute, I felt the fire let go of me. Replacing it was a slightly cooler feeling, but still warm. Finally after all of the fire was gone, I opened my eyes. I sat up wondering what was going on. I looked around. Jacob was in the process of pulling on a pair of cut off shorts. In my head I was practically screaming. His shorts clung to his tapered hips. His V-muscle was agonizingly sexy. His abs, they were amazing as well. He possessed more sex appeal than should be legal. I wanted to take him right there on the bathroom floor. Or even in the tub…hmm.

Jacob turned around to look at me, and a grin spread out across his face. I smiled shyly back. I had just given up the last thing that I had to give to this man, and I was feeling shy? What was wrong with me?

"Bella, do you have any clue how beautiful you look right now?" he asked me in an almost whisper. My tongue was suddenly dry beyond belief, so I only shook my head no. I began to look around for a cup or something to wet my hair down easily. Jacob was staring at me curiously when I looked back at him.

"I need a cup or something, so I can wet my hair down. This is only a bathtub, you know. No shower spray."

"Silly, Bella. I have the cup. But I'm going to wash your hair." He said to me softly. I shivered lightly as his breath hit my face. His woodsy scent was going to make me faint, it smelled so good. Jacob tipped the cup beneath the surface of the water. The water was sucked into the cup in a swirling motion. I felt one of his fingers come up underneath my chin and tilt my head back. My hair fell down to the middle of my back. The water poured over my head as he tipped the cup. It soaked my hair and drizzled down my back. It didn't go anywhere near my eyes. His hands flowed through my hair, lifting it up slightly so that the underside would get wet. I leaned back and began to relax, letting the hot water work through my sore muscles. I would be hurting for quite some time from my previous….activities.

After Jake washed my hair and rinsed it out again, he let the water drain out and he stood me up. For just a second I felt slightly self-conscious, being once again completely unveiled to Jacob's eyes. But then I remembered our hours of love making. He had seen me then, and he had loved what he saw. Standing here, fresh out of the tub was not going to change that opinion. Jacob loved me, and he loved my body, and nothing would ever change that.

"Bella?" I heard my name. "Bella? Here, love, here's your towel." Jacob said as he wrapped the large fluffy towel around my body. It was warm from his overly hot hands and body. I pulled it tighter around my small frame as Jacob picked me up bridal style and took me into the room. Once he lay me down on the bed, I felt suddenly very tired. My eyes began to droop as he covered me up. I saw him begin to pull a pair of shorts on as my eyes finally closed all the way.

*x*x*x*x*

I could see light through my eyelids. It wasn't blinding, but it was annoying. There was some background noise as well. Someone was moving around in my room. I opened one eye and looked around my room. Jacob was no longer in my room, but my mother was. She was opening drawers to my dresser and putting clothes in them.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked her, my voice sounded groggy from sleep.

"Putting away some clothes for you," she said it as if it was obvious, which it was, but hey, I just woke up!

"Mom, not to be rude, but can you go out so I can get dressed? I took a bath and didn't feel like getting dressed." I explained it in a way that didn't involve me and Jacob having mind blowing fucktacular sex and him giving me a bath afterwards.

"Yeah, hurry up Bells, Phil is taking all of us out to dinner before you and Jacob leave to go back to Forks." She told me as she walked out the door.

I got dressed and walked out of my room right into the arms of…..

**Okay so here is chapter eleven. I know it's been forever and ever since I've updated. I'm so sorry. I'm not going to bore you with my excuses though. I know that this is a cliffy, but that just makes the wait much more fun. I purposely didn't say whether those arms were hot, cold, or human temperature. Ohhh. Okay, so I hope you enjoyed it. If not, bring on the flames, I can take it. Either way, I would love it if you reviewed!**

**~Elle**


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously: I got dressed and walked out of my room, right into the arms of…_

Right into the arms of Jacob; I once again smacked into the solidness of his chest. His toasty arms automatically wrapped themselves around my body, and pulled me closer to him. I sighed contentedly as I rested my head on his chest and relaxed as his hands began to work their way through my hair gently. The effect that this simple gesture had on me had to be an anomaly; I was ready to drag him back in the room and lock the door for the next hour or so.

"Jacob," I tried to chastise him, but he dipped his head down and captured my lips with his, and began to heatedly ravish them. His tongue swept across my lower lip begging me for entrance. I decided to be mean and pull away.

"Jacob," I looked up at him sternly and he looked down into my face sheepishly. "Jacob, we have to get ready to leave." I playfully admonished him. He bent down slightly and put his arms around me. He picked me up like I was nothing and held me there before setting me down and kissing my forehead.

"Let's go, Bella," he said as he gave me a chaste kiss on my lips and put his arm around me as he steered me down the hallway into the kitchen to join the living.

Phil was sitting in the living room shouting at the T.V. he was watching a baseball game. Our bags were sitting at his seat. The hat that usually sat on top of his head was in his hands. It was being crumpled and bent. My mom walked in and surveyed the scene that was playing in her living room. She doubled over with laughter.

"Are we ready guys?" she asked us. We all looked over at her with glances that questioned her sanity. Phil plopped his cap down onto his head, stood up, and grabbed all of the bags. Jake grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the car.

Everything was loaded up in the car and we were heading to the airport. I sighed and leaned my head against the cool glass. A wave of déjà vu washed over me. The last time my mother and I were in the car heading towards the airport, I was on my way to live with Charlie. The ensuing events that came after my arrival in Forks, Washington were what shaped the life I know today. I fell in love with a vampire. He pretended to love me, and he left me. He hurt me beyond reason. I fell in love with his natural enemy, a werewolf. The only difference, is that the werewolf, was pure human before, and he loved me, even then, and even now.

My hand began to get cold. I didn't move it, I didn't want to burden Jake right now, I was lost in my own thoughts, and I didn't want to be distracted right now either. Apparently, I was colder than I thought previously, because Jacob picked my hand up lightly into his own, and covered it.

"Bells, your skin is so cold I can feel it without touching you! You're not turning on me are you? He asked me even lower so that hopefully my parents wouldn't hear. If they did, they wouldn't know what it meant. He and I were the only ones in the car who would understand that.

"No." I said firmly. I didn't elaborate, I just kept it simple. I leaned my head back against the window.

Before I knew it, we were at the airport. I was hugging my mom and Phil. After handing my luggage over and going through security, we just barely made it to the terminal in time. Jacob took my hand and the rest of the plane ride experience was a blur in my mind. I slept most of the way, only waking when Jacob shook me awake when the plane had landed in Seattle.

After gathering our luggage, we went to find my car. I was feeling very frustrated and depressed. I had no idea why, but I was.

"I found your car, Bells!" Jacob shouted, a little ways ahead of me. I felt lonely all the way away from him. When he was back in my sight, he was leaning against my car looking sexy. I walked slowly over to him. I looked at him with smoldering eyes. When I saw him leaning against my car, something in me changed. I went from being depressed to really….horny. I let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny, my love?" he asked me quietly, "Not that it isn't good to hear you laugh! I was beginning to get worried about you." He told me.

He pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his chest. His warm arms enveloped me and I began to warm up again.

I giggled a little more, "I was just thinking about how I was depressed about leaving Florida, and my parents, and then when I saw you leaning against my car, I became incredibly horny." I said lowly, but he heard me anyway, and burst out laughing. I tried to pull away from him, quickly becoming hurt and angry at him. He pulled me back into his warm arms, and tight embrace.

"Bells, I love you so much baby." He whispered in my ear. I shivered and he looked down at me with a questioning glance.

"What?" I asked him indignantly.

"I have protection on me." He whispered in my ear again. Once again, I shivered. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and quickly unlocked the door. Jake opened the back door and he began to take off his pants as he got into my backseat. I laughed slightly and started taking my own off, and climbed into the backseat on top of him to start off where we last left off.

*~*~*~*~*

_One hour later_

**(Sorry to those of you who like lemons, but I gave you lemons last time, and I have some readers who don't like them, so I'll give them this chapter ;) Just so you know, I was gonna stop up there ^ but I decided to give you better closure than that, but not much more…Elle).**

"Bells, I love you so damn much. I always have though. I didn't need the werewolf in me to realize that."

"Jake, you know that I know that you love me. And I'm pretty sure that I know that you know that I love you. Because I do love you; so much babe." I grabbed my clothes and started to put them back on. The parking garage was still empty and for that I was grateful. I pulled on my clothes in one seat, while Jacob sat up and pulled his own clothes on with some difficulty in my smallish backseat. We both got out of the backseat and I got into the driver's seat, while Jake got into the front passenger seat. I backed out of the parking space and we headed back to Charlie's house.

It took us two and a half hours to get back to Charlie's house. He wasn't home when we got there. Hopefully he hadn't gotten back from his fishing trip with Billy yet and he wouldn't know about my weekend trip to Florida. There were two messages on the answering machine.

I pressed the button to listen to them.

"Two new messages; message one: Hey Bells, its dad. You're probably asleep right now. I just wanted to let you know that I would be home around three o'clock Sunday afternoon. See you then kiddo…

End of message.

Message two: Bella?! Bella? Where are you?" It was Alice. I would know her voice anywhere. What did she want? "I need to talk to you. Edward went to the Volturi. I don't know what he plans to do yet, but I need you to help me talk him out of whatever he is going to do! Please, he's in danger." Her voice was begging me. I could feel myself falling as darkness was surrounding me.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys,

So I realize its been..years since I've uploaded anything! And really, I am absolutely soooo terribly sorry! I had ultimate writer's block, and then life really got in the way with college and whatnot. So, I'm trying to make an effort to finish some stuff up. I happened to come back to this site and then read through all of my reviews, and really, they made me cry because they were so amazing. And I felt so terrible to all the people I let down. So here's trying to make up for it by writing and updating more. I need to finish these stories.


End file.
